Existing receptacle connectors, especially those disposed in a casing of an electronic device such as a notebook computer, are used for being matable to corresponding plug connectors. As shown in FIG. 9, to achieve mating, generally a receptacle connector is formed with an opening on the casing for mating, and the height of the opening is substantially equal to the thickness of a mating joint of the plug connector. Therefore, the overall thickness of the electronic device such as the notebook computer must be greater than the thickness of the mating joint, in order to install the plug connector therein to achieve electrical connection. Along with the development trend of electronic products towards lightweight and thin structures, the existing receptacle connector cannot meet the requirements for ultra-thin edges of notebook computers at present.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.